Disc springs, sometimes referred to as Belleville washers, are conical shaped washers which are designed to receive force in an axial direction. These springs produce small deflections under high loads, as compared to other types of springs. Further, it may be desirable to utilize disc springs in restricted spaces due to their high resilience. However, it is also sometimes desirable to adjust components relative to one another in such restricted spaces, including disc springs used in combination with such components. For example, adjustability may be desirable in a small axial space when adjusting a disc spring relative to a rolling element ball or a tapered roller bearing in order to accommodate axial dimensional variations or tolerances due to manufacturing variations in making the component parts.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustable disc spring systems and methods for adjusting disc spring systems.